User talk:Toughpigs
Muppet Easter egg kits Hey Danny, question for you. You moved the Sun Hill Egg Art to a general page for Easter Egg Kits. Are all Easter Egg Kits going on that page? I ask because I've got a Hallmark kit that I'm going to upload and create a page for on my next big wiki work day, but now I'm wondering if it would go on its own page or not? -- Nate (talk) 17:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I just put it there cause it was the only one we had, and I wasn't sure if we'd have others. I'm glad that you've got another one! You can move it to Muppet Easter egg kits (Sun Hill) and then create Muppet Easter egg kits (Hallmark)... -- Danny (talk) 18:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Out to Lunch Script Hiya. I was just wondering Danny, if it was possible for you to do this. I looked through the pages that you have uploaded on the original script for the tv special Out to Lunch. Would it be possible to upload the entire script from the show rather than just the 59 pages that are already up? I'm just curious because I would like to see what else went on in this show by its detail. You can just email me the entire script if you want as well: pns1@comcast.net. I just hope it's not too time consuming for you, and if so, I understand. Thank you so much. Znsnyder 15, April 2009, 10:55am :Yeah, sorry -- that would be a pain to do. It's another 75 pages, and I've already scanned everything that's of interest for the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 16:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) That's cool. I just didn't know how bad it might be, but I know that you are busy with other things in life and I just thought I'd ask. I only hope that somehow this special turns out so that us Muppet fans will be able to see it for the first time since '74. Are those old clips still on youtube? -Znsnyder 15, April 2009, 13:34pm :I actually don't think it's a great loss. From what I can tell from the script, it looks like it was a pretty bad show. The show tries to mix ''Sesame Street, The Electric Company and prime-time network specials, and the combination doesn't really work very well. The Carol Burnett material in particular is written in a shockingly lazy way, like the writers were barely even trying. The Grover Knover sketch looks great, and I suspect it was written by the actual Sesame writers, but besides that, it doesn't seem like much of a tragedy if we never see it. -- Danny (talk) 03:19, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess when you put it that way, it's not the end of trhe world. Just thought I'd bring up the subject though. Thanks. -Znsnyder 16, April 2009, 10:07am Muppets in Space Heya. You reviewed this script for TP back in the day. But it must have been in the batch of old stuff that you removed a while ago. Do you have it backed up anywhere? —Scott (talk) 02:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't think I actually did review it. I think I might have just talked about doing it and then never got around to it. I still have the scripts, though; a bunch of drafts. -- Danny (talk) 04:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::I did a search on the site and found this. Maybe you started it and never got around to finishing it? —Scott (talk) 04:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yup, that would be it. I don't think I ever posted a link to that -- I was going to finish it first. -- Danny (talk) 05:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::We'd love to get your full review of it on ToughPigs anytime, Danny! Or if you're not up for it, you can always send it to us to review. — Joe (talk) 19:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Scott and I were just talking about it on Skype this morning. I just moved on Thursday, so I need to unpack enough to find them... but then we'll definitely do something with them. It's actually more than one script -- I think it's maybe five different drafts. Anyway, I'll find them soon. -- Danny (talk) 19:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) HELP! OMG! Plezase help. Go to Total Drama Island Wikia and just help us stop making Bubby (a user) threaten us. Link: Link! Webkinz Mania 22:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Read the history of the page! Scary Celebrity Sightings Any reason at all we should file this away on the wiki somewhere? They were at the Sea World Sesame Street opening. Scary Celebrity Sightings with Muppets. It was just too bizarre for me to not pass it along here. -- Nate (talk) 00:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Ha, that's funny. I don't think there's a place on the wiki for it, although if Larry Birkhead actually did anything with the Muppets, it would be a good picture for that page. But Larry Birkhead never actually does anything anywhere, so the odds of that are pretty low. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I had to share it with someone, and figured you would get a kick out of it. I was avoiding work big time last night, and found some really bizarre Muppet stuff when I was just goofing off with Google. Quite a few things found their way onto the wiki last night because of it. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Muppet Show Guides Hey, Danny, I've been looking at the new version of the Juliet Prowse episode. Are we going to convert all episodes to this format, or just some of them? I seem to remember a discussion a long time ago where we discussed the pros and cons of switching them over, and it seemed like people were saying it wouldn't work for some episodes. It's okay with me if we ''do switch them over, but I was just curious if you or other people had changed how you thought about it. -- Ken (talk) 02:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) When a Minor Mention involves profanity Hi Danny, I figured you'd be the first one to ask. Now that I'm finally tuning into Curb Your Enthusiasm I've already found two Minor TV Mentions, one of which is "I look like a f---in' Muppet". (Season 3 finale, "Grand Opening") My first guess is that's the way to write out such a quote, I wouldn't think I'd need to take it further with "I look like a ... Muppet", but for future references, is there a particular protocol for quoting of such phrases on Muppet Wiki? --Dave Splurge 20:34, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Yup, the proper protocol is to say, "I look like a fuckin' Muppet." We don't need to bleep out words on the wiki -- if they say fuck, it's okay for us to say fuck. -- Danny (talk) 05:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) GrouchMan Talk Page Danny why was the GrouchMan talk page protected? -- T.J. (talk) 13:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :You've been editing and re-editing that page to apologize for past behavior. You don't need to do that anymore. You've learned how to edit -- that's great, we appreciate it. You're fine. Don't worry about what happened before; just move on and keep contributing to the wiki. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:12, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. But when my period of blockage is up, will I be able to contribute as GrouchMan again? -- T.J. (talk) 13:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't realize that you wanted to switch back. Is it important to you? Your contribution history as Greymon101 is a lot stronger than the history for GrouchMan... so it's a shame to split that up again. But if you really want to switch back to that name, it's easy to do. -- Danny (talk) 18:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Special:SearchTermsCounter Any idea where data comes from? Surely people search for kermit more than serf. — Scott (talk) 06:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea. I didn't know that existed. :) We can get better search data than that from Analytics... Go into click-tracking, and do the Content Drilldown. I can walk you through it on Skype... -- Danny (talk) 06:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Can you identify this muppet for me please? Hey so I bought this shirt with this pic of a dog muppet on it and I have no idea who he is or from what show but I realized it said TM/copyright The Jim Henson Company on the back. Any ideas? Here's the muppet! Thanks! http://i39.tinypic.com/3089yxf.jpg -- Rsjet 17:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Yup, that's Sprocket from Fraggle Rock! -- Danny (talk) 18:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you! Rsjet 18:49, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::No problem! I'm glad you're having fun on the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 18:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) redirects Hey, I noticed you creating redirects such as Learning To Add And Subtract. Shouldn't we not need those anymore? —Scott (talk) 17:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Yup, we shouldn't -- but I noticed yesterday that the search thing isn't working properly. This is the second time I've noticed it pooped out... I'm going to talk to Nef about it on Monday. -- Danny (talk) 19:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) More Random Book Stuff This is a question to you and everyone else, but I plunked it here. I did two test pages for short stories that are part of the Jim Henson's Muppet Stories/''Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories'' series. Kermit and the Best Present of All and The Great Dress Disaster. I'm wondering what category I should plunk them in, or create a new one, or not do pages for the short stories at all. I thought it would be nice to do pages for the short stories, but really am hesitating on what to do. Thoughts? -- Nate (talk) 21:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :I think they should go on the same page as the books... I don't think we need separate pages for 'em. We don't have a lot of content on those book pages, so if you're inspired, go for it. -- Danny (talk) 21:52, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Link to Muppetbuilders Hi Danny I have found an old link back. Its shows wich Muppets from international Sesame Street where made at this extern shop. Do you know if it is usefull??? (Greetings Paul 21:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC)) :Yeah, that's a neat find! Here's another on the same site: TV gallery. I think an article on Animax Designs would be great... -- Danny (talk) 22:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::Is there someone you know who can make a great article about the company?(Greetings Paul 23:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC)) Jim Henson's Pipes Hey, Danny, did you see this at the end of the Muppet movie article? Do we have an article about the pipes? I looked under Jack Paar, but it didn't say anything about them. -- Ken (talk) 01:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, there's some information in ''Jim Henson: The Works about it, with a picture... There might be some info about it on the Today page? -- Danny (talk) 02:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::No, this would have been either when Jack Paar hosted The Tonight Show, or one of his other talk shows. It's in the old Muppet Show newsletter, with a black and white picture, so it was cool to see it in color! I'll see what else I can find. -- Ken (talk) 05:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) New and don't know what to do with photo uploads i'm new to the site, and i have a couple screen captures from sesame street episode 4167 featuring the fanboy from the triangle toss. he's only mentioned in mupetwikia, but there is no photo. i don't have any other information about him or who operated the character. do i still upload it? what do i enter for data? thanks -- User:Chimei 16 March 2009 What Do You Do? Voila. The book closes, representing the job of writer ("I wrote this book) with this, our first (and possibly last?) illustrated sighting of Flo Bear. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, fun! Flo does make one other appearance, in a 1992 activity book -- I got a bunch of coloring/activity books in October, and I thought I'd added all that info, but now I see that I just put it in a Word file and forgot about it. I'm glad you reminded me! -- Danny (talk) 22:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Book ASIN's I noticed that a few of those books didn't show ISBN's on Amazon, so you put the ASIN in its place. Did you want to add the ASIN option, or see if we can find the correct ISBN? -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :For a long time, I've been using ISBN and ASIN interchangeably, because I didn't know there was a difference -- I thought they were the same thing. I only found out the difference a couple months ago. So I don't think it's worth the bother of redoing the book template. There are thousands of books and who knows which ones have ASINs at this point. I figure we'll just put the ASIN there, and if we find a real ISBN, we can swap it out. If other people want to do something else, then I wouldn't oppose it or anything; I just don't feel like doing extra work for it. -- Danny (talk) 07:24, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I just mentioned it in case I run across any book ISBN's while I'm going through video stuff. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:05, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Video pages Hi! I was wondering why you folded the Bear videos into a videography page that doesn't link to each title, when the Elmo's World one does. Should we discuss deciding on doing it one way or the other? Also, Scott was having some concerns over on Talk: Three Bears and a New Baby. -- Ken (talk) 04:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I was following the format we'd set up on Dinosaurs Videography, Muppet Babies Videography, etc. If we don't really have anything to say about a video besides the dates and the episodes, then yeah, we probably should just fold them into one page. Now that you bring up Elmo's World Videography, I think that one could be done the same way. -- Danny (talk) 06:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the Bear tapes have had multiple covers, since they went through Columbia and Disney, so maybe we could move those somewhere on the page, like we have for the multiple editions of the first 3 Muppet movies. I just wanted to mention those in case somebody sees them not being used and deletes them. -- Ken (talk) 06:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's why right now I just put up the 8 volumes -- those were all just one cover, no reissues. I wasn't sure what we'd want to do with the others, so I didn't do anything with them. But the first 8 volumes seemed simple to me. I agree that we wouldn't want to lose the multiple covers; I'm totally with you on that. Don't worry. :) -- Danny (talk) 06:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal block Hey, Danny, somebody shortened a vandal's block to 3 days. -- Ken (talk) 06:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I just talked to Uberfuzzy about it. He got a complaint e-mail, and was trying to resolve the problem. I'm taking care of it. Thanks for the heads-up! -- Danny (talk) 06:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Random Questions Hey Stranger. I'm making some time tonight/this week, to work on a stack of stuff I've been putting off for the wiki. Mostly Children's Books. Here's a couple random questions for you and the wiki lot. On The Pecan Tree, since these aren't really Muppet Characters, we shouldn't do Illustrated Character pages for any of the characters should we? I'm thinking no, but while I have the book out, I want to make sure. Also, what is the policy for unseen characters in illustrated books? There is a great gag in We're Counting on You, Grover!, where the butcher is named "Mr. Burger", and I didn't know if we were doing "unseen illustrated character pages". lol. Once again I'm thinking its silly, but just checking. Anyway, that is all. Big hugs! -- Nate (talk) 00:25, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :And here's another for you (and most likely Scott). What about reissues of books when the ISBN number changes, as well as publishers, etc. ''Going Places is the example that just happened. -- Nate (talk) 00:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey babe! So happy to see you on the wiki again! ::I'm thinking no on the ''Pecan Tree characters too. I'm also thinking generally no on the unseen illustrated characters, but I'm sure you could find an exception somewhere on the wiki. ::In general, the trend these days is not to make pages for stuff that just repeats the info that's on the only linked page -- so if the Counting on You page says that Mr. Burger is the butcher, and then the Mr. Burger page says that he's the butcher in Counting on You, then we probably don't need the Mr. Burger page. If somebody is going to click on a link, then we'd like that to be a worthwhile click -- they should get some information that they didn't know before they clicked. ::So, for example, we ended up consolidating some pages that you'd created for the live shows -- like for A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis, you created pages for the three original songs (Constable Chicken Chase, Chicken Tango and Bird Song). Those three pages only said "This is a song from A Sesame Street Mystery", and the info could just as easily live on that page, so we merged it back together. ::This is kind of a change from what we used to do when we started the wiki -- for a while, we were creating pages for everything that had a name. It's been kind of a gradual change over the last year or so, and since you're only here sometimes, I just wanted to make sure that you knew we were going in that direction. ::For reissues... check out Elmo Loves You! (book) as an example. You can list the publisher in the gallery along with the publication date and the ISBN. That edition of Going Places that you posted happens to be an international version -- I don't know which country it's from, but I know that Egmont is a European publisher.... -- Danny (talk) 01:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, the Doozer pages that you're making are totally awesome. That's a nice example of pages that give you more info for a click. How fun! -- Danny (talk) 01:57, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I might not be posting, but I am stalking. I saw the consoldition and liked it! I figured you would like the Doozer pages, mostly because the illustrations are just wonderful. That's my goal tonight, to get more stuff like that done. We'll see how far I get. And thanks for the example on the books! -- Nate (talk) 02:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Yay for stalking, and yay for random book stuff! -- Danny (talk) 02:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal User:Aaron12345, book 'em! - Oscarfan 21:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Andrew took care of it... Thanks for the heads-up, and for cleaning up the vandalism! -- Danny (talk) 23:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Little People Love Grover This absolutely makes my day. I needed that. How adorable! While probably not actually by him, it also has the Mel Crawford look going for it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:42, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I know, isn't that great? I was really happy to find it. Ebay is magical sometimes. :There's two other things I posted yesterday that make me happy, for different reasons -- Muppet placemats (Sigma) and Muppet video games (HobbySoft). One is beautiful and the other is hideous. -- Danny (talk) 00:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can I get your opinion on Talk: Genius Products? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:55, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Ernie, Bert, Bob and the Kids Hey, Danny, what section would this go under? I didn't see it in the Ernie and Bert stuff. -- Ken (talk) 22:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that should be in Ernie and Bert Sketches: Miscellaneous. -- Danny (talk) 00:54, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Toys Hey, Danny, I saw your note about the toys. What's confusing? Maybe I can help. -- Ken (talk) 21:59, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I think I figured it out! There's a lot of mergers that happen in the late 70s and 80s, with different labels going from one company to another. I learned a few things from the amazing World's Greatest Sesame Street Finger Puppets site this weekend, which is helping me put a couple more pieces together, and I think it's finally making sense. :It's a weird history -- I'm trying to follow the Child Guidance name, which started at Questor in 1973. Gabriel acquired Questor in 1978, and then CBS Toys acquired Gabriel in 1982 or 1983, and then Hasbro acquired CBS Toys in 1985. :So the stuff that we're currently categorizing under Child Guidance is actually by four different companies -- Questor, Gabriel, CBS Toys and then Hasbro, who released some of the later Child Guidance stuff under the Playskool label. Now that I understand that, I can go through the Child Guidance stuff and put it where it belongs, and also write up a little history that'll make it make sense for everyone. Ta dah! -- Danny (talk) 22:29, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! That sounds like what I've been going through with book, record and video companies! -- Ken (talk) 22:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Videos Heya. Do you know when we're going to be able to see what pages link to a video? —Scott (talk) 03:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :They told me it was in the version that was released this week, but it doesn't work, so obviously they lied to me. I'll talk to them this week and find out what's up... It sucks that it doesn't work yet. -- Danny (talk) 05:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I figured out that the newly created video pages are showing what article it's being linked from. So we just need to make an edit to the other pages that have videos uploaded before the latest release, and they show up. —Scott (talk) 18:25, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. Weird, but manageable. I'm glad you figured that out... -- Danny (talk) 18:48, 4 March 2009 (UTC) socks The real Socks the Cat just died http://abcnews.go.com/US/wireStory?id=6926488. Do you still have this to take a screenshot of the Muppet version? —Scott (talk) 20:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :I have it on video (somewhere)... I'm not sure if I have it on DVD to take a screenshot... -- Danny (talk) 21:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) sidebar hi, i was wondering if you could tell me how to add an section to the side bar, where "Muppet wiki, The Muppet Show, The Sesame Street, New Pictures etc". Thanks. -- Joe (talk) 22:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Joe -- Actually, that's something that only admins can do. What did you want to add? -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: Hi, don't worry, first of all i found out how to do it, and secound of all it isn't for this wiki. Sorry for the misunderstanding. -- Joe (talk) 16:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, cool. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you; I'm kind of in and out this weekend. -- Danny (talk) 16:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Removal request Danny, PLEASE REMOVE MY PAGE FROM YOUR SITE. The information is inaccurate and the one of the images represents me as an old hag. THANKS ALOT. I really don't think a page supposedly representing the Muppets should be used as a platform for demeaning representation. TAKE IT DOWN. Thanks, a.vangilder -- Akvangil (talk) :Answered on Amy's talk page... -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Blocking Just got a chance to test my new gained power. I have one question though, should I use other in order to block infinite ? Henrik (talk) 21:47, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : Never mind Danny I think I've figured it out. Henrik (talk) 09:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Henrik -- sorry I took so long to answer... Yeah, you can use other, and then type the word infinite into the field. I'm glad you were able to take care of this one! -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Profile tab gone? Hi, Danny! I don't see the "user profile" tab at the top anymore. Perhaps consensus was made to remove that feature? Since you're an admin here, I'm pretty sure you might know why. Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 19:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : That feature was actually left over from an old test -- somebody was testing that feature, and we were one of the test sites. There's another feature that folks are working on that will replace that one, which I'm hoping we'll use pretty soon, so we needed to take the old outdated version off the site. Sorry about that. -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Phishing Email Hi Danny, I think I just received a Phising email allegedly from Wikipedia 9and would gave been from Muppet Wiki. The header was as follows: ------------------------- Return-Path: Received: from punt3.mail.demon.net by mailstore for E.Shane@qsulis.demon.co.uk id 1LaDWi-1FOGPo-01-Ehj; Thu, 19 Feb 2009 18:21:36 +0000 Received: from 194.217.242.77 (lhlo=anchor-hub.mail.demon.net) by punt3.mail.demon.net with lmtp id 1LaDWi-1FOGPo-01 for E.Shane@qsulis.demon.co.uk; Thu, 19 Feb 2009 18:21:36 +0000 Received: from 216.224.121.151 (helo=ut4.sjc.wikia-inc.com) by anchor-hub.mail.demon.net with esmtp id 1LaDWi-0004Pq-66 for E.Shane@qsulis.demon.co.uk; Thu, 19 Feb 2009 18:21:36 +0000 Received: from ap14 (ap14 10.8.2.24) by ut4.sjc.wikia-inc.com (Postfix) with ESMTP id 7E6AA19F002B for ; Thu, 19 Feb 2009 18:22:03 +0000 (UTC) Received: from localhost (localhost.localdomain 127.0.0.1) by ap14 (8.14.1/8.14.1) with ESMTP id n1JHlnwM016431 for ; Thu, 19 Feb 2009 17:47:50 GMT From: community@wikia.com To: E.Shane@qsulis.demon.co.uk Subject: Password reminder from Wikia Date: Thu, 19 Feb 2009 17:47:49 +0000 MIME-Version: 1.0 Content-type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8 Message-ID: <0.79636300_1235065669.27306@spongebob.wikia.com> X-Mailer: MediaWiki mailer Content-Transfer-Encoding: quoted-printable X-CNFS-Analysis: v=1.0 c=1 a=fpAOSEmNAAAA:8 a=NkepjcmPGySu1o6LkgEA:9 a=CRyXdmV_i_XesrAJQjxdYQCRsJAA:4 a=50e4U0PicR4A:10 a=OAAbXZ_lq0wA:10 a=3HYOX8TcaHEA:10 a=86I19tov28snGQ4r:21 a=0kaXm45GxMkaOGQA:21 ------------------------------------------- Just thouhgt you should know. Do you want me to email you the contents? Emma 16:49, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :No, I know what that is. Somebody on another Wikia wiki tried to create an account called "Emma". It's a common thing that people want to use their first name as their user name, so it's not surprising that another Emma tried to create that account. She wasn't able to create it, because you've already got that user name, and she must have gotten confused and tried to log in anyway. :When someone has trouble logging in, there's a link that says "e-mail me my password". The other Emma must have clicked on that link, which created that e-mail. The e-mail goes to the person who actually has that user name -- you. :So -- don't worry about it. The system worked the way it was supposed to. You got that e-mail; the other Emma didn't. She wasn't able to log in to your account. Check out the text of that e-mail -- it says that if this is your account and you didn't request the password, then you don't have to do anything. -- Danny (talk) 15:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for explaining that. Now I can relax about it. Emma 22:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Album changes Hey, can we talk about calling things "US Reissues" and "International Releases"? That's going to involve a lot of pages. -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, absolutely... Sorry, I did that without really thinking much about it. Do we already have a format for that? -- Danny (talk) 05:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, when I got here, we didn't have that many non-US releases. So as we started finding pictures and catalog numbers, we put them in the "Other releases" section, which also covered all US reissues. As I've been organizing them, I put all original issues together, then foreign issues, then US reissues, and then foreign reissues. So for example, on The Muppet Movie (soundtrack), we have the 1979 US record and tapes, then the UK and other foreign 1979 releases, then the 1993 US CD and tape, and then the 1993 UK CD. Each non-US box has the country and year on the top line. However, The Muppet Movie (video) has all US versions together, and then all non-US versions at the bottom, under a separate heading. Of course, that might not be a good example, since those are all UK copies, and the dubbed ones have their own pages. So now I'm torn. Should they match the videos, or is it okay if they don't? -- Ken (talk) 05:54, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::Gosh, I didn't realize that this was a whole thing. I've always thought that we were separating US and international versions for pretty much everything -- books, records, videos, etc. -- Danny (talk) 05:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, we can; we just never talked about it before. I've been doing my own thing with the records, and other than building the infobox right after I got here, record stuff hasn't really come up for discussion on Current Events. Actually, I've been thinking about dividing non-US stuff lately, because I just found out that there are a bunch of foreign versions of the Random House/Sony Wonder VHS and DVD that I'll be adding in the near future. So I think it would have come up then, too. So if records are the only thing that aren't divided right now, that's cool. I can rearrange them as I come to them. -- Ken (talk) 06:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's generally how we've done things -- that's why the Discographies are just US releases, etc. There's a particular story that's told through the US releases, and mixing in international releases makes it harder to tell the US story. -- Danny (talk) 06:38, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, that makes sense. Oh yeah, totally unrelated, if a 3-image gallery is still being hit by an ad, can we cut it down to 2? Check out Learning About Numbers. -- Ken (talk) 06:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::The three-image gallery should always work, if your screen resolution is big enough. If you're seeing the ad bump into a three-image gallery, then your screen is probably set to 1024x768. :::::::Right now, about 25% of our readers have 1024x768; the other 75% have bigger screens. That number is growing over time -- a year ago, it was 40%/60%. As people's old computers wear out, they're replacing them with computers with better screen resolutions. So the three-picture gallery works for a gradually increasing majority of readers. I know that doesn't make it look good for you, but that's the way I figure it. -- Danny (talk) 07:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'll put everything back to 3 pictures per row. I don't see the ads anyway, but I thought they might be hitting for people who aren't signed in. Let me know if you run across anything really terrible. -- Ken (talk) 07:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Commercial Mentions/Mahna Mahna Which category would this fall into, and am I allowed to embed youtube videos here on that page? -- Rnazar, 15 February 2009 :I'm not actually sure that that's a Muppet reference... the rendition of the "Mahna Mahna" song sounds more like the original Piero Umiliani version, or the ''Benny Hill version. -- Danny (talk) 05:19, 16 February 2009 (UTC) What is the difference between the original Piero Umilani version and the Muppets version? -- Rnazar, 16 February 2009 :The original Umiliani version goes on without any interruptions. The Muppet version has breaks in the middle where Mahna Mahna goes off on little riffs -- then he notices the Snowths looking at him disapprovingly, and he goes back to the song. -- Danny (talk) 19:34, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Interview clip Hey, Danny, have you seen this? It's awesome, but I have no idea what it is, or where it would go. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 08:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow, that's awesome! Thanks for linking me to that... -- Danny (talk) 09:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) New wiki help Hey, Danny - I just tried to start a wiki of my own, for Hanna-Barbera. Unfortunately, none of the formatting is working for some reason. Here's the page as example: http://hanna-barbera.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna-Barbera As you can see, the brackets are just brackets instead of links; the quotation marks are just quotation marks instead of bolding and indenting the text, etc. In 3 years on wikis, I've never seen this happen before. What am I doing wrong? (I'm sure there's probably a simple and obvious explanation, but doggone if I can figure it out.) Sorry to bug you about a non-Muppet Wiki thing, but I'd appreciate any help. Thanks! -- TomH 19:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Galleries My day for questions I guess -- just curious why you switched some of the galleries to 3 columns instead of 4? -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, I should've explained this. I talked to Scott about it a little while ago, and then forgot to talk to anyone else. :I've been aware for a while that the ads were messing up pages with galleries -- check out the top picture here. The ad pushes the gallery down, the same way a 300px picture would. I didn't think that there was anything we could do about it, but a couple weeks ago I learned how to switch them to three columns -- and that makes the ad fit perfectly on the page, without disrupting anything. :It only works for 1024 screens and larger -- people with 800x600 screens will still see a collision. But I looked at the stats, and 75% of our visitors have 1024 or larger, and that number will go up over time as people gradually replace their old computers. So I figure that making the pages look better for 75% of the people is better than having them look bad for everyone. :I asked Scott if he could write a bot to switch all the galleries to three across, but he's been pretty busy, so I didn't want to bug him about it. So I've just been switching stuff to three across whenever I get around to it. So that's the story of that. -- Danny (talk) 05:24, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Line on Category Pages Hey Danny -- I know the mediawiki stuff is all changed now to make the pages simpler, but can we get rid of the line on the top of category pages? It looks really silly when there is no text above it... eg Category:Piggy Banks. It's ok when there is text above it, but I'm not sure even then that it's critical... eg Category:Muppet Video. -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :I can get rid of the text, but unfortunately, I can't do anything about the lines... That's something that only engineers can do. There are some extra lines on the search results page too, but those will be cleared up when we switch to Lucene search. I could put the text back -- the problem was just that the words were so huge, and I figured out today how to make them smaller. But I can't take the lines away without getting an engineer to help, and they're not interested. -- Danny (talk) 05:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ISBN/ASIN/VHS/DVD etc... Other than adding the catalog number, I'm good to go. I redid Learning About Letters (I started there because that's Random House #1). Can you delete the sandbox test page I made? I'm okay with waiting for Andrew to get back; I'm just letting you know what I've been doing. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, that's fab. So you want me to add catalog number to the template? -- Danny (talk) 05:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, thanks. I also replied on Current Events in case you didn't see it. -- Ken (talk) 06:04, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, I thought you might like to see this (they mention your boss): ::Wikipedia article on the ASIN -- Ken (talk) 06:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::So I wouldn't make Current Events even longer, I just came here to let you know that I put all the numbers on Learning About Letters, but I think they're linking backwards. You'll see what I mean. Anyway, I think that's it for tonight. I'll start fresh tomorrow night. Thanks for your help! -- Ken (talk) 07:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I don't know what you mean... It looks good to me. -- Danny (talk) 07:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::On the top tape, the ISBN doesn't link, but the ASIN does. But on the bottom ones, the ISBN is linking, and the ASIN doesn't. Since Amazon doesn't recognize ISBN's for videos, even if they really exist, it doesn't go anywhere. Can we link the ASIN's from the gallery, or at least make the ASIN go to the Book Sources page? -- Ken (talk) 07:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, okay -- I got it. I made an Asin template, so you can write this: , and it becomes this: . How's that? -- Danny (talk) 08:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::You're a genius! We can now link (if we want to) to everything on Amazon, because everything that's not a book has an ASIN! Tell them to give you a raise! -- Ken (talk) 08:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey, one last question, I promise. Can we turn off the ISBN in the gallery? I was just asking so it would match the box at the top. If not, it's no big deal, but I was just wondering. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives